


Sometimes Cheaters Win Even if They Get Caught

by CorinaLannister



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, First Kiss, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorinaLannister/pseuds/CorinaLannister
Summary: Oliver/Felicity Olicity pirate AU portraying our favourite couple. A little bit of danger makes for surprise confessions to come out as well as a relationship to form.This is a short one shot made for Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive. Hope you all enjoy.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	Sometimes Cheaters Win Even if They Get Caught

Looking through a scope a storm could have been seen on the horizon, likely to reach the pirate ship after dark. However, at that moment in time no one was looking in that direction nor were they going to until it was too late. The crows nest was empty. There was only a light breeze and the smell of rum on the wind as the ship had just taken a rather large haul from an unfortunate ship carrying cargo which was now undoubtedly at the bottom of the sea. Above deck there were members of the crew playing cards and shouting rather loudly. They had suffered through a couple of losses and deserved to have this spare time. Felicity looked on, not joining in. She was quiet for once, enraptured by the game. One of the crew was about to win yet there was something no one else had noticed, they were hiding cards, cheating. Felicity chose not to interrupt as that is the way of being a pirate. Cheaters win until they get caught. In a way she was doing the same as she wasn't at her post when she should have been. The cheater was then scooping up his winnings, a few dozen pieces of eight before starting to count them all out. “We’ll get you next time Slade” the losers grumbled before shuffling towards the hatches down towards their bunks. 

It was then that Felicity observed her surroundings a little more and the tankard dropped from her hand at about the same time as a voice reached her. “Batten down the hatches seadogs. A storm is approaching” came the commanding voice of the Captain. Captain Oliver McQueen. She was in action before he had stopped speaking. Hopping over some of the barrels of rum which had yet to be stowed she headed towards the sails to unfurl them. Quickly trying to untie the rope Felicity found a hand covering hers “There’s no time to get away” her Captains voice said in her ear at a normal volume. This almost made her panic but he had moved away already before anything more could happen and more importantly before she could make a fool of herself as usual. She could hear her Captain shouting orders but did not pay attention as she could still feel the ghost of his hand on hers. 

Stopping for a few seconds made her realise that the storm was almost upon them and that the Captain was right. The first drops of rain were falling onto the deck already. There was also a cacophony of noise as the crew were trying to get everything below deck to tie it down. Distance echoes of thunder made her feel slightly unsettled. Yet, she noticed that Slade was slumped over at the makeshift table doing nothing. That shook her out of her stupor, she could not be seen to be doing nothing, being a woman was tough and she didn’t want to have to leave or be made to walk the plank. She was usually stationed at the crows nest and had to get up there. She had left her post without permission. The approaching storm had succeeding in making the ropes slippery and bite into her fingers more than usual. The waves had also increased in ferocity and were causing the ship to sway a little. Yet she continued and was almost half way there. The effects of the storm were more noticeable at this height. If only she had stayed at her post, she could have alerted everyone sooner were her thoughts. 

“Felicity Smoak, what are you doing?” came a rather angry command and she made the mistake of looking down when the sounds reached her ears but she could not discern what was said. “Yep, still afraid of heights” she affirmed to herself. She closed her eyes and counted down from three in her mind. “Felicity” was called again in a sharper manner than before but that was also lost on the wind. Felicity assumed that she was being reprimanded about not being at her post so continued on at a faster pace than before. Desperate to prove herself. 

There were only a few more footholds to get past to get to the crows nest but by this time Felicity was soaked through, the mast was swaying violently and there was very little light from the moon as the clouds overhead had blocked it. Waves were crashing over the side of the ship and a few barrels of rum were lost, a table got picked up within the winds along with the poor soul who was trapped on it. He wold never be seen again and no one would miss him. Anything left on deck was lost.

Finally, she had done it, her first hand had curled around the edge of the crows nest but in her haste to pull herself into it she missed it with her other hand and then she was falling. Falling into the outstretched arms of none other than Oliver himself who had rushed up towards her. “Hold onto me tight” was all he said as he hoisted them over and into the relative safety her usual spot could provide. It was barely big enough for her to stretch out so she ended up being half on top of him. Still shaken up from her ordeal she rested against him for a moment. Quickly realising something she started “You’re wet, as wet as a mangy mutt” before looking into his face with wide eyes. “No, I didn’t mean that at all, you feel as if you’ve just thrown a bucket of water on yourself…fully clothed” She started off strongly but finished rather lamely and buried her face into his chest. He still had his arms round her and she liked that, she liked hearing the beat of his heart as she rested against him.

“A simple thank you would have sufficed, you almost died Fel and I could not have that, not on my watch, you mean too much to me”. Felicity could feel his hand then on her chin and it was pulling her face up to his. He had given her a nickname and he was going to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation, he kissed her then, his kiss was sweet and tender which was not at all like his pirate persona. Felicity tried to deepen the kiss but he pulled away to look at her. “Not here, this is not a place where our first time should be and that is what will happen if we do not stop now, I want to give you the world Felicity Smoak” He had linked his fingers with hers whilst stating this. “I didn’t take you for a romantic and what if I want it here and now” Felicity said jokingly with a slight laugh. “No you took me for a mangy mutt, though I can’t say you’re looking any better, we’re both soaking wet and whose fault is that, the crew will expect me to punish you” came his reply, this was the most he had ever spoken to her at once. Felicity didn’t know what to think. Sure, he had stolen glances here and there but this was direct. “What will my punishment be?” Felicity replied whilst not looking up at him. There was silence for a moment then his reply came “Perhaps I could be persuaded to be lenient in my judgement” it was then that Felicity looked up at him and saw his eyes had darkened. She kissed him quickly once again before getting fully on top of him and running her hands down his sides. He had deepened the kiss this time and his hands were wandering her body. They both broke apart when a particularly persistent gust of wind jostled them and the result was them bumping heads. This time they proceeded with more caution and it was not long before the storm had passed by overhead and the danger was forgotten. They stole many more kisses from each other that night before doing much more. The next morning members of the crew could have sworn they had heard a woman say “It feels really good having you inside me” multiple times throughout the night.


End file.
